Bomba
by Gerao-A
Summary: Maxima and Diana vs a bomb


A Bomba

Air Jay: Here is a new story.

Sunny: this one is more of ……………humor

Alandra: And KOF does not belong to us, it belongs to SNK, so please don't sue us

Diana and Maxima was walking around the streets of Southtown, Maxima was really annoyed because he was going to the supermarket with Diana, and probably he was going to carry a lot of stuff. Maxima really hated doing this, he was a soldier, a proud soldier, and he even help stop destroying NEST, and now he is reduced on doing………………………….ridicules stuff, like this.

Suddently , booth Diana and Maxima have notice a mob of people standing near one of the banks of Southtown, but the police keep a very long distance between them and the bank. This smells like trouble.

"What's going on?" asked Maxima.

"The bank has been rob! And the buglers have let it a bomb on the bank ! and now the police are hading this." Asked one of the people who was watching this.

"How do you know that it is a real bomb?" asked Diana

"One of the people that works at the bank have saw it."

" Damn! Is the building evacuated?" asked Maxima.

"Yup, it is all empty!"

"Why aren't the police doing something?"

"I heard that they have called the bomb squad, they'll be here in a few minutes!"

"Well Ok. Let's go Maxima!" said Diana turning to leave.

After a few steps Maxima has turn around to the building, thinking about the bomb. "You know Diana? We should check this out!"

Diana turns to face him "What was that?"

"I said that we should stop the bomb!"

" MAXIMA! The police handing this and the bomb squad is on their way! So the is no need to interfere!" shouted Diana.

" Don't worry, I have handled a lot of bombs when I was at the army, I can handled this!" said Maxima trying to calm her down.

" HEY! Let's not mess with this, and wait for the bomb squad!"

" Ok………..then you sit here, I'm going in!" Maxima starts walking to the bank

But Diana grabs his arm "Maxima!"

" Seesh woman; you are acting so strange!"

"Well maybe because a STUPID MORRON WANT'S TO GO IN THAT STUPID BUILDIND TO STOP A BOMB WHEN THE BOMB SQUAD CAN DO IT EASILY, and so I'm not going to make a stupid mistake!"

Maxima looked at her strangely " Well……..you don't have to come with me, and believe it or not I can disarm that bomb, I beat my leg that I can do it"

"But…………"

"Trust me!" And Maxima stats to leave to the back side of the bank so that he can make an entrance to get in

" That is starting to be my first mistake!" thought Diana and starts running after Maxima "Hey Maxima! Wait up I'm coming!"

_Inside the bank_

Diana and Maxima have managed to make a hole behind the bank and they have been starting to look for the bomb, but it is taking to long and time is running out.

"We are never going to find it, how do I get in to these messes?" murmured Diana

"HEY DIANA! I FOUND IT!" Maxima have managed to find the bomb in one of the offices of the bank, on top of the desk.

Diana walks to the office "Well, now what?"

Maxima examinants the bomb "Well this bomb look just like the old one, but it has more plastic that Cher. But I think that I can disarm it."

Diana starts to get worry " _Think_? Come on let's get out of here!"

Suddenly a bark is heard, that made Diana and Maxima jump in fright, but they have calmed them self's when they saw that it was a dog, a Dalmatian (how did the dog get in?)

Diana breads in relive "Dam it Maxima, every body is out side, just me, you and this stupid dog are stupid enough to be in here!"

Maxima just turns to the bomb "Relax girl, we have 9 minutes and 7 seconds."

Diana glares at him "Is that to make me feel better?"

"Relax! All we have to do is simple, we just cut the red wire, it is always the red"

" Maxima…….."

"Yes?"

" THERE ARE ONLY GREEN AND YELLOW WIRES, NOT EVEN ONE OF THEM IS RED!"

Now they are in a mess.

" Oh yeah, well…… then let's cut the yellow wire!"

" Wait! That's not what I'm thinking!" cried Diana.

" You think maybe the green?" asked Maxima.

" NO! I'm thinking that we have," Diana looks at the clock of the bomb "8 minutes and 42 seconds, we could go outside, wait for the bomb squad and drink some coffee."

"The bomb squad never gets here in time, and besides we only have" Maxima looks at the clock of the bomb "8 minutes and 31 seconds."

" Then how about some coffee?" Diana was really trying hard to convince Maxima to get out of there, because being near a bomb is quit scary.

" Diana, do you know what the bomb squad would do? They would cut the yellow wire, witch is what I'm going to do now" said Maxima getting his pocket knife to cut the wire.

" Wait Maxima!"

" What?

" How could be so sure it's the yellow wire?"

" Oh, it's just a hutch!"

" YOU ARE PLAYING A HUTCH!

" Hey, do you remember the Zero Cannon?"

Diana lands on her knees when she remembered that incident. "How I could forget!"

" Yup, this is the same thing, less powerful, but simple."

" How would you know? Kula was the one who destroyed the Zero Cannon!"

" Relax girl, trust me."

" Yeah right……………" said Diana very sarcastically.

" Ok…………..now I'm cutting the green wire, ok?" said Maxima getting ready to cut the green wire.

"WAIT!" shouted Diana.

Maxima starts to get very annoyed with Diana's sudden interruption "What now?"

"A minute ago you said yellow!"

Now Maxima is confused. "Errr………..did I said yellow?"

"Maxima, you said yellow!"

"Well………….. I meant green."

Diana does not believe him. "Are you sure?

"Yes, green is the right color."

Diana is eying suspiciously at Maxima "Are you sure?"

"Look Diana, we can do it your way and cut……"

" MY WAY? I DON'T KNOW HOW TO………."

" Easy, easy!" Maxima puts his hand on Dianas shoulders to calm her down "Trust me, ok. I'm sure."

"We are going to die!"

Maxima turn back to the bomb and garbing his pocket knife, ready to cut the green wire "Ready?"

Diana shuts her eyes heavily.

"Say Diana...?"

Diana opens an eye "What?"

"Looks like our relationship is getting better"

Diana points angry glares at him " MAXIMA!"

" Ok, ok, ok." And Maxima cut the green wire "There, all done. It didn't explode, I told ya I could do it."

Diana breads in relive "Oh thank god! I take back all the bad things I said about you."

When Maxima turn back to the bomb, he notice that the clock of the bomb was moving faster, that could only mean……… " Diana………"

"Yes?"

"GRAB THE DOG!" Shouts Maxima ,running for his life.

"Garb the dog!" Shouts Diana and grabs the dog, and starts running as well.

And the bank exploded, leaving behind an enormous pile of ruins and dust, the people around were all yelling and running in terror when they saw this, and also complaining about the explosion.

But where were Maxima and Diana?

They were hiding on a dark alley, covered in dust, and Diana was still holding the Dalmatian dog, and in that same the bomb squad arrived.

"The_ bomb never gets here in time_" said a very angry Diana.

"Ops……."

Diana still has her angry look. "Right, _ops_……."

"There, there……" said Maxima taping on Diana's shoulders, but she remove it.

_Two days later_

_In the hero teams apartment_

"…_..and according to some witnesses, they conformed that they have saw to figures getting out of the building, right before the explosion has happened, Police are looking at that now,……"_ said the man on the tv.

Diana turns off the TV "this is just great, magnificent, wonderful!"

"I should have cut the green wire." complained Maxima, while drinking his coffee

"You did cut the green wire." Reminded Diana.

"No I cut the yellow wire."

"That's what I meant. We should have let the police handled this."

Maxima is now getting very annoyed. "Must I listening to this every day?"

" Every day until I die!"

"That is a very long time."

"Dam it, my head is killing me!" Complained Diana putting a hand on her forehead

" Well, your head is killing me too."

"How can my head be killing you?"

"Because I have to listening you complaining about it!"

" WELL YOU ARE GOING TO LISTENING TO ME COMPLAINING WHEN YOU SHOULD HAVE CUT THE GREEN WIRE!"

" I CUT THE GREEN WIRE!"

K', Kula and Whip where eating tat the roof, so that you put up with Maxima's and Diana's arguing .

"They really mess things up." Said a very annoyed K'.

"True, true. And to think that they are the oldest ones of the house. Now we have to eat here so that we don't have to hear their argument." said Whip also annoyed.

"That argument will last for a very loooooooooong time."

"Will we be eating here even in a raining day?" asked Kula.

"Yes!" answered K and Whip in the same time.

"Rats!" complained Kula taping the head of the dog that Diana has saved.

_END_


End file.
